


jealous heart, possessive soul

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sengoku Era, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Whenever he had doubts, she would open her arms, letting her love to pour over him.No one or nothing could steal her away, not even his bunnies.
Relationships: Kenshin/Michiru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Romance Across Time `





	jealous heart, possessive soul

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M bcs it's not /too explicit/~
> 
> lmao this 'Bunnies' prompt made me think of him,  
> so yea this is what happened hehe~  
> xoxo

Winter in Kasugayama Castle was white and magnificent, the pure-white blanket of snow might have replaced the blooming flowers in the garden but both were equally beautiful. A world without war might be a far-fetched hope in this warring era, but there was always a choice to appreciate precious moments, or beautiful sceneries.

The warm glow of morning sunlight was comforting against the cold winter. Michiru had been sitting while facing outside, admiring the white garden from inside the chambers when three bunnies emerged from the corridor, hopping inside uninvited.

Soft chuckles fell from her lips, she beckoned them closer. “Ume, Matsu, Take, you’re all here.” One of the bunnies hopped into her lap and comfortably settled there, she stroked the white, short fur of the bunny. “Aren’t you adorable.”

Not too long after, familiar footsteps came through the wide-open shoji doors and her gaze took in the sight of the one she’d been waiting for.

“Lord Kenshin.” A lovely smile curved her lips at his appearance.

Kenshin, however, stopped only after a few steps on the tatami mat, staring down sharply at her for a long moment before continuing to stride over, sitting right across from her.

Two other bunnies hopped to their owner, but Kenshin remained staring at her and her brows arched. “What is it? Is there something wrong?”

He was silent with a cold steel gaze, glanced down to call the bunny’s name. “Take.” The bunny looked at him but remained there, until Kenshin scooped him up and placed the bunny carefully down on the tatami floor. “Back to the garden.” He ordered all three bunnies with a voice loud enough, commanding, like how he led his troops in war.

The bunnies hopped away, Kenshin followed them only to close the doors while Michiru’s confusion grew. “You don’t have to close it, the weather is quite nice.”

He seemed troubled after hearing her words, remaining to stand with his back on her for a moment. Kenshin slid the doors shut at last, before striding back to where he sat earlier, and again, he went silent.

Michiru closed their distance until their knees almost touched, she took his hand and brought it against her cheek. Cold, she thought, just like his eyes. “I won’t know what you think if you don’t tell me. Please?” Smiling sweetly, she pleaded.

“Take.” He simply said the name with a cold, detached voice.

“Ah, your bunny, why?” But she had a slight revelation about what it might be about.

“Take seems fond of you.”

Oh, there it was, her suspicion was right. “Um.. Are you possibly... jealous?” Words spoken softly and carefully, she let go of his hand and leaned closer to him. “You shouldn’t be.”

Kenshin’s conflicted eyes did not break their eye contact. “Do you dislike it? When I behave that way?”

A soft chuckle, she shook her head. “No, but it’s just bunny, and one of yours, Lord Kenshin.” And she kissed his lips lightly. Kenshin closed his eyes, his expression was unreadable. “No need of jealousy, my love, you’re the one I love, and of course the only one I want to kiss.” So, she kissed him again, longer. 

All of his hard edges melted away with her kiss. He opened his eyes at last, made a sudden movement with seizing her waist and lowered her against the tatami floor, Kenshin hovered above her.

Michiru smiled shyly. “It’s a part of who you are. If you’re jealous it means you love me, and I will never dislike that.”

He nuzzled down on her neck, inhaling her scent. “Only I can smell you like this.” Then slowly, his mouth hovered along her neck, breathing against her skin as he moved towards her lips. “Only I can kiss you.” Their lips met in a passionate kiss, both soft and rough at once. 

Returning his kiss eagerly, her arms circled around his neck and she pulled him closer. “Of course. Only you.” Michiru whispered as her breathing went heavier, aching for his touch and kiss.

Both the silent and worded invitations made Kenshin delve his tongue into her mouth, tasting and claiming her. The jealousy had consumed him, he released her waist only to undo her obi. Rough and demanding, he stripped her bare and left the kimono under her. As they were bared to each other, Kenshin began to slide his hands all over her curves, to the swell of her breasts. His mouth pinned hers and he growled low with need, with lust, his unspoken desire. 

_You are mine, always mine._

Moans dripped out from her mouth when his lips latched on the tip of her breasts, sucking, biting, he kneaded the other so roughly she arched against him. His hand restrained her wrists above her head, and the other trailed along her folds, touching the sensitive nub — pressing, circling — she moaned louder, bucking her hips, instinctively spreading her thighs further for him. Kenshin always had the control while she longed for every pleasure he would give, she wanted everything, loved the way his possessiveness heightened each touch, each kiss.

And his eyes, oh no coldness would ever dare to stand against the unbridled desire in his eyes. Kenshin entered his finger into her slick entrance and at the same time, his grip around her wrists tightened. Curling, stretching her until she was prepared for him, and his finger slid out of her, slick with her wetness. The scent of her arousal made him intoxicated more than any sake, he groaned deep in his throat. His control drove his desire to press himself against her, enough to feel their intimacy. 

Her moans became whimpers as she begged, “Lord Kenshin, love me, _please_ — as much as you want.”

Just then, his mouth curved into a smile. He entered her in one swift stroke and thrust into her until his knees sliding her body upward against her kimono underneath, each and every time he thrust. His every ounce of jealousy was crumbling down with his quenching desire. The burning heat continued to spread within him, combined with his control, and he wanted _more, more, more_ , until all he could feel was her.

Moaning as he sucked the soft flesh of her breast, no doubt leaving his mark, his grip was strong against her wrists, but she did not mind. “Love me more. Please..” Every nerve in her body was consumed by the spreading wildfire, her fingers threaded through his hair. _Touch me more_ , her silent cry, _feel me more_.

Kenshin groaned, buried himself deeper to the hilt inside her warmth then thrust harder, frenzied as he felt her clenching. His control roared as he felt her legs wrapped around his waist to tell Kenshin it was an act of encouragement — that she wanted him deeper, not holding himself back.

“ _Please.._ ” The plea was moaned right against his lips, she could feel his vigorous twitch against her slick walls.

Her pleas had become a weakness since the first time he heard it. “Feel everything.” His only demand, because he already demanded a lot with her succumbing to his control. His thrusts became rougher while watching her approach the edge, her silken heat wrapped around him so tightly, and tighter, tighter — gasping and gasping desperately — until her walls convulsed and she let out a long moan.

But he halted, remaining within her.

“Why..” Through her heavy breaths, she asked, “Why did you stop?”

Kenshin smiled, kissing her lips for a moment as he let her ride down the wave. “I want to love you more.” He let go of her wrists, kissing the red marks that were left by his hands and yet, never once she protested. He felt her relaxed against him and began to thrust languidly, hearing her whimper — a begging whimper. Fully sheathed inside her quivering walls, his strong grips now were on her hips in the most possessive way possible, and she knew he would make her feel so much more than a mere pleasure while his mouth assaulted hers in feverish kisses, a fervor unmatched by all else.

To let her know his love was much more dangerous than any war she’d heard or seen.

They finally broke apart, she opened her eyes to find those lust-filled eyes staring right into her soul. Her moans after moans were the result of his incessant thrusts, unforgiving in giving her pleasure, he was aware of her secrets; the angle she loved, how she was greedy for him, and he fulfilled her every need. Always. Even so, she begged, keep begging for more. 

Despite all that control, his voice seemed vulnerable, “Tell me. Who do you belong to? I want to hear it.”

Michiru had to swallow a gasp to answer him, her body as flushed as her cheeks. “You, Lord Kenshin. No one else but you.”

His groans of approval sent pleasure racing through her until she clenched tight around him, her back arched gracefully, thighs trembled with the greater tremors of pleasure, much greater, that her fingernails scraped along his back.

The sensation of her convulsing walls clamping on his length and her deep, long moan of pleasure, the way she was writhing underneath made his control wane. Throbbing with _want_ , his need of release intensified. Guttural growls rumbled through his throat along with the uncontrolled, erratic thrusts, closing to his edge and once the desire quenched, his heart overflowed with love.

As pure as the snow of Echigo.

The only sound in their chambers was their heavy breathing, all bared, sweating, panting. Kenshin marveled at the ravished look of her afterglow. “I love you.” He wrapped her in his embrace, intimate, protective.

“Are you still jealous over your bunny?” Michiru teased breathlessly with a soft smile, then her cheeks flushed crimson as she spoke, “However, you’re welcome to have another reminder anytime you want, my love.”

 _A reminder to make you believe I’m yours, and only yours_.

He didn’t have to respond with words, aware that her statement was a declaration of war. Whenever he had doubts, she would face him, opening her arms, letting her love to pour over him. 

Kenshin returned her smile with a tender one then kissed her so mercilessly until she gasped for air. Somehow he became something else in her presence, something lovelier yet still deadly to not ever let anything or anyone steal her away, even his beloved bunnies that might grow fond of her.

The God of War would tear everything apart, even the whole world.

For his beloved Goddess.


End file.
